Marital Sabotage
by Carol Camui
Summary: Watson iria se casar com Mary e não havia nada que Holmes pudesse fazer. Holmes/Watson.


**Marital Sabotage**

_Por Carol Camui_

**Disclaimer: **Sherlock Holmes e os demais personagens são propriedade de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Eu só estou me divertindo com eles.

**Sinopse:** Watson iria se casar com Mary e não havia nada que Holmes pudesse fazer.

**Shipper:** Holmes/Watson *-*

**Beta:** Thata Martins (Amor da minha vida \o/)

**Avisos:** Fic Slash.! Mas nada de grave aqui. O conteúdo é bem tranquilo...

**Nota: **Essa fic é basicamente uma compilação de algumas das minhas cenas favoritas do filme do Guy Ritchie. Então, se você ainda não assistiu Sherlock Holmes,(Assista! Vale muito a pena*-*) corre o risco de não entender alguns detalhes, mas nada muito grave.

* * *

-Quando foi que reclamei por você praticar violino às 3h da manhã? Ou de sua bagunça, de sua falta de higiene, ou do fato de sempre roubar as minhas roupas? - ele fez uma pausa enquanto Holmes murmurava algo sem sentido. - Quando foi que reclamei por você colocar fogo no meu quarto?

-Nosso quarto.

-Os quartos! Quando foi que reclamei de suas experiências com o meu cão?

-Nosso cão.

- O cão - Holmes o interrompeu com violência.

-Nosso cão! Gladstone é _nosso_ cão!

Holmes sabia que havia apenas uma pessoa em todo mundo que conseguia suportar seu comportamento exótico e ligeiramente esquizofrênico, por todos aqueles anos. Talvez ele estivesse agindo de forma mais estranha que o normal. E havia uma grande possibilidade de ele estar sendo injusto. Mas o real motivo para aquilo tudo ele ainda não estava disposto a admitir.

-O que me incomoda é a sua campanha para sabotar o meu relacionamento com a Mary.

Holmes não tinha como rebater aquilo. Ficou mudo por alguns instantes, analisando a expressão perturbada de seu amigo.

-Eu entendo.

-Entende? - Watson ficou realmente surpreso.

-Sim.

-Eu acho que não.

-Você está cansado.

Watson abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. -Sim, eu estou.

-O que te deixa sensível.

-Não estou sensível.

-O que você precisa é de descanso. Meu irmão tem uma propriedade belíssima. Tem uma torre. Nós podemos assar um carneiro...

-Nós? Holmes... - Watson não estava acreditando naquela conversa. - Se eu fosse para o campo, seria com a minha futura esposa!

-Ora, com certeza. Se for preciso, nós...

-Não! Você, não! Mary e eu. Você não está-

-O quê? Convidado? - Watson foi interrompido bruscamente. Holmes arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e continuou. - Não estou convidado para a casa de campo do meu próprio irmão? Agora é você que não está fazendo sentido, Watson.

Watson suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, se rendendo ao fato de que não conseguiria fazer Holmes entender que tudo o que ele queria era um pouco de paz. Podia contar em uma mão quantas vezes saíra ileso de uma daquelas inúmeras missões misteriosas que ele sempre acabava participando, querendo ou não.

Olhou em volta, para o pátio onde tinha sido obrigado a passar a noite, em meio a todos aqueles prisioneiros deploráveis e com Holmes dormindo em seu ombro. Pelo menos alguém tinha conseguido dormir ali. Mas ele estava cansado, com fome e precisando de um banho urgentemente.

Um raio de esperança o invadiu quando o guarda chamou seu nome. Holmes se levantou junto com ele. Watson sorriu quando viu Mary do outro lado das grades. Estavam salvos.

-Só Watson.

Holmes não se surpreendeu realmente quando o guarda barrou sua passagem para fora da cadeia. Ele sabia que a noiva de Watson não gastaria seu dinheiro, que não devia ser muito, para pagar a fiança dos dois.

Watson ainda olhou para trás e parecia triste, mas acabou deixando Holmes à própria sorte em meio aos seus "amigos".

**-XXX-**

Watson acordou assustado. Tinha certeza de que algo não estava bem e só um pensamento dominava sua mente febril. - Holmes.

-Shhh... - sentiu algo molhado tocar sua testa. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguiu. - Querido... Está tudo bem. - Aquela voz. Ele a conhecia. - O Senhor Holmes está bem. Não se preocupe com isso agora.

-Mary... O que houve? - Watson sentiu uma dor forte no ombro quando tentou se mexer. Então ele se lembrou.

Fábrica. Irene quase cortada ao meio. Uma fuga. Explosão. Holmes.

-Onde... Como ele está?

Mary o olhou profundamente por longos segundos. Achava impressionante como seu noivo, estando nas condições em que estava, ainda podia se preocupar com outras pessoas. Aquela era uma característica muito nobre e uma das muitas coisas que a fazia amá-lo mais a cada dia.

Mas naquele momento aquilo só conseguiu irritá-la. Era aquela dedicação ao Senhor Holmes que o colocara naquela situação em primeiro lugar.

-Ele está bem. Veio aqui, disfarçado de médico, para cuidar primeiro de você. Os outros disseram que ele fez um péssimo trabalho.

Watson sorriu. Ele podia imaginar.

Fez esforço para se levantar e seu rosto fez uma careta de dor. -Preciso ir. Tenho que ajudá-lo.

-Não, John. Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

-Mary...

-Não! É por causa dele que você está aqui. Não entende?

-Não diga uma coisa dessas. Ele é meu amigo.

-Amigos não te colocam em perigo!

Watson a encarou. - Holmes pode ter muitos defeitos, mas tenho certeza de que nunca quis me machucar. Ele está em apuros e eu vou ajudá-lo. Custe o que custar.

Mary sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas ela não as deixou cair. Sabia que John estava falando sério e que de nada adiantaria tentar prendê-lo naquele quarto. Mas a simples ideia de perdê-lo era dolorosa demais.

-Você morreria por ele... - Mary disse aquilo num sussurro. Não tinha sido uma pergunta.

-Mary... - Se Watson ia dizer mais alguma coisa, ele não o fez. Aquilo ficou entalado em sua garganta. Não queria colocar as coisas naqueles termos, mas sentia que era a mais pura verdade. - Eu...

-Não diga nada. Só me prometa que vai tomar cuidado.

Watson olhou para ela e pôde sentir sua dor. Ele não queria magoá-la. Jamais.

Pegou uma de suas mãos e a levou até os lábios, dando um beijo ardente ali. Mary tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu esconder a tristeza que emoldurava seu rosto.

**-XXX-**

Holmes não conseguia dormir. Aquela mistura de sonhos com devaneios e alucinações não podia ser chamada de sono revigorante. Tanta coisa ocupava sua mente, tantos problemas, tantos fatos importantes e totalmente sem sentido, tantas respostas prestes a serem respondidas...

Mas ele sabia que só conseguiria algum tipo de clareza quando tivesse certeza de que Watson estava bem.

Sentia uma presença ocupando o mesmo recinto que seu corpo, mas sua mente estava muito distante dali.

Tudo o que ele queria era um pouco de foco. Algum ponto em que pudesse se firmar para não se perder dentro daquele caos infinito. Estava zonzo. Com certeza estava ardendo em febre. Só aquilo para explicar o frio que parecia queimar tudo por dentro.

Em um lapso de consciência, percebeu que era Irene que lhe fazia companhia. Era bom saber que ela tinha escapado ilesa da explosão. Depois sua mente voltou a ser envolta pela bruma e ele não soube mais de nada.

Quando finalmente acordou, Watson estava ali. Holmes levou ao menos um milésimo de segundo para se convencer de que tinha acordado realmente.

Watson ficou apreensivo quando chegou aos seus aposentos naquela manhã. Era nítida a preocupação no semblante de Irene enquanto Holmes dormia. Mas agora ele tinha acordado e Watson viu seus olhos vasculharem o quarto com pressa até encontrarem os dele. Então eles permaneceram ali e Watson sentiu seu coração bater com mais violência, até que foi forçado a desviar o olhar antes que seu rosto começasse a corar.

Calor ele já tinha voltado a sentir, mas atribuiu aquilo ao fato de todas as janelas estarem fechadas e o clima estar muito abafado. Ignorou a garoa fina e mortalmente gelada que caía do lado de fora há vários dias.

Holmes era um homem que sempre tinha as palavras certas e as guardava para os momentos mais apropriados, quando costumava deixar todos os outros mudos. Só que, por mais que estivesse feliz pela recuperação rápida de Watson e, principalmente, pelo fato de ele estar ali, apesar de todas as discussões, brigas e _supostas _tentativas de sabotagem de seu casamento, ele não conseguiu dizer nada.

Watson agora estava sentado ao seu lado na cama e ele começou a olhar para as próprias mãos.

-Eu... Estou feliz que tenha se recuperado tão rápido.

Watson mexeu um pouco o braço que estava com a tipoia e sorriu de leve. -Mary me disse que tive um péssimo médico. Tive que retirar meus próprios estilhaços.

Holmes pareceu envergonhado por alguns instantes e só limpou a garganta em resposta.

Irene assistia à cena sentada numa cadeira do outro lado do quarto. Em seu íntimo, se perguntava por que os dois não se abraçavam de uma vez e acabavam logo com aquilo.

Revirou os olhos. _Homens._

**-XXX-**

Depois que acabou, Holmes pensou que não tinha sido tão difícil assim. Blackwood nem chegara a ser tão desafiador quanto ele gostaria. É claro que em certos momentos ele pensou que tinha ficado preso em um labirinto com muitas saídas falsas. Mas, assim que ele soube dos experimentos do anão de Adler, tudo passou a se encaixar com tanta facilidade que Blackwood lhe pareceu apenas um ator razoável adepto a truques baratos de mágica.

Só que chegar ao fim daquele caso lhe trouxe um vazio. Um vazio tão grande que ele pensou que representava seu próprio fim.

Podia não ser um fim tão glorioso com ele gostaria, mas um fim digno.

-Oh meu Deus! - Mary gritou e Watson ficou boquiaberto diante do corpo pendurado por uma corda no meio do quarto.

-Não se preocupe, querida. Suicídio não faz seu estilo. Ele gosta muito de si mesmo para fazer uma coisa dessas.

Holmes sentiu algo cutucar sua perna e saiu do estado de semiconsciência em que tinha mergulhado voluntariamente.

-Holmes, o que significa isso?

- Ah, que bom que chegaram a tempo de eu demonstrar como Lord Blackwood sobreviveu ao enforcamento. Watson, me ajude a descer, por favor. Não sinto minhas pernas.

-Não me importo de escutá-lo daí.

Holmes deu de ombros e começou a explicar sobre o gancho e o colete que deu sustentação ao corpo do lorde, impedindo seu pescoço de se quebrar na queda, diminuindo o impacto de seu peso.

-Oh... Agora minhas bochechas ficaram dormentes. Não consigo falar direito assim...

-John... - Mary resolveu interceder a seu favor. Watson subiu em uma cadeira e cortou a corda com a espada escondida em sua bengala, fazendo Holmes cair no chão de uma vez.

-Mas isso ainda não explica sua falta de pulso.

Holmes se recompôs e passou a explicar sobre a substância que deixou o corpo do lorde em estado de quase morte.

-Minha nossa, o que houve com Gladstone? - Mary foi correndo até o cão que estava caído de lado, com as pernas esticadas pra frente.

-Só está demonstrando o uso da substância que eu acabei de explicar. Ele não se importa.

Watson revirou os olhos e passou a recolher o que restava das suas coisas. Aquele tinha sido seu último caso juntos e logo não dividiriam mais o mesmo teto. Não sabia se tinha sido uma boa ideia trazer Mary consigo. Mesmo que Holmes tivesse dado aquele anel magnífico para os dois, ainda não tinha certeza se tudo estava bem entre eles.

Mas, em breve, nada daquilo teria muita importância. Ele estava se mudando e Holmes finalmente seria livre para fazer qualquer tipo de experiência bizarra que quisesse, sem ninguém além da Senhora Hudson para chamar sua atenção.

Pobre Senhora Hudson. Watson não sabia dizer até que ponto ela suportaria antes de enlouquecer por completo.

Gladstone acordou de seu sono induzido e Mary sorriu para ele, acariciando o topo de sua cabeça. O cão desembestou porta afora e ela foi correndo atrás dele, chamando-o pelo nome.

Watson não foi atrás dela. Ficou olhando para a porta e depois voltou a mexer em suas coisas, evitando o olhar de Holmes, que sentia fixo em suas costas.

-Watson. - Watson continuou no lugar onde estava, procurando algo na estante abarrotada de livros. Apenas fez um ruído com a boca, indicando que estava ouvindo. - Onde vocês vão passar a lua de mel?

Agora ele virou a cabeça e pensou por um instante. - Ainda não decidimos.

Pela expressão de Watson, Holmes deduziu que ele não tinha sequer pensado no assunto. Ou talvez não se importasse. E, se ele não se importava, isso podia significar que...

Não. Ele não se atrevia a cogitar tal possibilidade.

-Meu irmão me mandou uma carta. Ele vai passar um tempo em Londres e me disse que sua casa está disponível. - Watson permaneceu mudo, então ele continuou - Então, como vocês vão se casar, eu falei com ele a respeito e ele me disse que vocês poderiam ir. Sem problemas.

Watson finalmente o olhou nos olhos. Holmes não conseguiu ler o que se passava em sua mente. - Eu e Mary? Na casa de campo do seu irmão? – Holmes concordou com a cabeça. - E quanto a você?

Holmes sorriu de leve. - Eu não estou convidado. Lembra?

Watson sorriu junto com ele. - O que houve com a campanha de sabotagem?

Holmes desviou o olhar. - Nunca existiu.

-Não acredito que tenha desistido de mim tão cedo.

Antes que Holmes conseguisse absorver o sentido total daquelas palavras, Mary entrou ofegante no quarto, trazendo Gladstone em seu colo. -Nunca pensei que Gladstone fosse tão veloz...

-Mary, querida. Tenho ótimas notícias! Já temos um lugar para a nossa lua de mel. Graças ao Holmes aqui. - Watson sorriu para ele, que não conseguiu esboçar reação alguma.

-Oh! Obrigada Senhor Holmes! - Mary correu até ele e pousou um beijo em cada bochecha. Depois se voltou para Watson. - John, está quase na hora de irmos. Papai não gosta de esperar.

-Nós já vamos. Eu só preciso fazer mais uma coisa. Poderia aguardar um momento com a Senhora Hudson?

-Claro. - Watson beijou sua mão antes dela sair e ela retribuiu com um sorriso apaixonado.

Holmes o viu encostar a porta e aproveitou para pegar seu violino, começando a dedilhar algumas notas, de frente para a janela, olhando para a tarde fria que chegava ao fim.

Watson se aproximou por trás dele. Holmes não se mexeu.

-Obrigado. - Holmes permaneceu em silêncio. - Por tudo. Durante todos esses anos.

-Eu é que agradeço. - Ele abaixou o violino e se virou para encará-lo. - Sentirei sua falta.

Watson pensou em muitas coisas para dizer naquele momento, mas ele dispensou todas elas, pois sempre tinha sido um homem de ação.

Deu um passo a frente e segurou seu rosto antes de tomar seus lábios em um beijo sôfrego.

Holmes se assustou com o gesto súbito, mas antes que notasse, o violino já tinha despencado no tapete e sua mão tinha ido parar na cintura de Watson. Nem durante seus devaneios mais surreais ele teria previsto uma coisa daquelas.

Só que probabilidades, estatísticas e deduções não tinham nada a ver com aquilo. Agora havia um homem, Watson, pressionando sua boca com violência e paixão. Holmes separou seus lábios e logo sentiu sua boca ser invadida por uma língua exigente.

Havia calor. Seu corpo queimava, enquanto suas línguas começavam a dançar. Ele ouviu alguém gemer. Talvez tivesse sido ele próprio, mas era difícil dizer. Porque no fundo não importava.

Mas do mesmo jeito que veio, se foi. Watson se separou dele, mas ainda segurava seu rosto entre as mãos. -Você sabe que eu preciso ir, não sabe?

Ele sabia. Mas agora aquilo parecia ainda pior do que antes.

- A casa de seu irmão... Tem muitos quartos?

Holmes franziu a sobrancelha. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? - Sim...

Watson beijou sua boca mais uma vez, só que de leve. - Então eu não me importo se quiser assar um carneiro para nós. Durante a lua de mel.

-Você quer dizer que agora eu...

-Sim. Está convidado para a casa de campo do seu próprio irmão.

Holmes sorriu. Agora sim Watson começava a fazer algum sentido.

.

.

.

* * *

_Inicialmente era pra eu escrever uma Robert Downey Jr/Jude Law, mas essa acabou saindo antes. _

_De qualquer forma eu viciei nesses dois, que são tudo de bom juntos!_

_Se você acompanha minhas fics de Supernatural, não se preocupe. Eu não desisti delas!_

_Um beijo grande a todos que chegaram até aqui!_

_Carol_

_30/06/2010_


End file.
